Light In the Dark
by Charmfeather
Summary: As he approached the pair, BB-8 turned and looked at him, her eyes followed. Wide eyes that drew him in. And in that moment he knew this was different. He knew what he was going to say and he knew it was all he wanted to say. "Hi." /Last Jedi Spoilers!


They were running.

Luke Skywalker was stalling for them so that they could survive, that they could live for another day, so that the Resistance would survive. So that hope would survive.

They just had to get out of this damn cave, Poe thought as they ran along, following the ice creatures. How they would get off the planet was a question for later, right now he just needed to make sure that every single person they still had left was safely away from the enemy. And so here he was following critters to what was hopefully an exit.

They had everyone they could with them, Finn, Rose, Connix, Leia, and more. And then he saw where the creatures were leading them. It was an exit alright, had probably been used back during the days when this had been a functioning rebellion base. But decades later, rockslides had definitely occurred, filling the hole with giant boulders, save for a small space the foxes could fit through.

Great.

They all stared at the wall, the thing stopping them from getting out, getting away from the First Order. For all they knew, it could be minutes until they were found. And all that was stopping them were these rocks.

Staring, Poe thought about what they could do. He had led them here, it was what had to be done. He thought about what he had learned in the past few days. Sometimes it is better not to fight. And this was one of those times, right? His team was better off here than out there, he had made the right call. Leia had agreed, so it must be right. The Force guided her. He remembered his mother and the special tree in his childhood home. He remembered the sense of security he always had around that tree. And he prayed that the Force would help him to get his people out, that it would guide him and show that he had made the right decision. And as he began to try and formulate a plan with Finn and Connix on how to maybe possibly push some of the rocks, something happened.

The rocks were moving on their own.

Only slightly at first, but everyone noticed and turned in surprise. They continued to shake at first and then slowly, gradually lift. They lifted off the ground and rose into the air, forming a clear path out.

Finn rushed toward the opening, Poe right behind him.

And there she was.

The girl who had been sent to find Luke Skywalker. Rey.

He had seen her only in passing. Briefly on D'Quar, while reviewing mission plans, but he had been busy and she had seemed still slightly out of it. Then he was there for her send off. He had certainly heard much about her, the base was abuzz about the girl. And BB-8 as well as Finn were both quite taken with her. So Poe knew who she was. He knew of her. But he wasn't expecting this.

She stood there, arms raised, lifting the rocks, from pebbles to boulders, saving their lives. She stood with confidence and beautiful strength. He noticed that she had her hair down now too and found that the look suited her. But here she was, just when he needed her. And Poe couldn't help but smile.

Finn rushed to hug her, as the rocks fell around them. Poe wished he could have done the same because without her, well, they'd probably all be dead as soon as the First Order went looking for them. But he was glad to see the two reunited. He knew how much Finn cared for her.

When everyone was out she led them to the nearby Falcon. Chewbacca helped load them on and once everyone was there, the two of them went to the cockpit to get the ship off this planet as soon as possible.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to become giddy that he was on the Millennium Falcon, something he had dreamed about since childhood. He was so very tempted to go to the cockpit just to watch them fly the thing. But that could wait. Right now he needed to be there for his friends and everyone that was left.

He was finishing talking to a pilot when something caught his ear. Giving them a pat on the arm as he turned toward the noise, he wondered what BB-8 was doing that had warranted such kindness and appreciation from the droid. And there she was. Bent down next to him, sharing tales as she fixed his antenna.

Poe's hand kind of awkwardly fell to his side when he saw her with his buddy. She was so good to his little droid. A lot of people weren't, but she was exuding warmth to him, treating him like a person. Treating him how Poe treats him.

Next thing he knew his body had turned around and his feet were leading him to her. He had talked to plenty of women before, he knew he was charismatic and confident. Often he led with a funny line, get a laugh and a smile. But as he approached the pair, BB-8 turned and looked at him, her eyes followed.

Wide eyes that drew him in. And in that moment he knew this was different. He knew what he was going to say and he knew it was all he wanted to say.

"Hi."

And she stood up slowly, a small smile growing as she did, eyes never leaving him.

"Hi."

"I'm Poe."

Her smile never wavered as she looked down for a moment, unaccustomed to such attention, before she looked back up again, back into this eyes.

"Rey."

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. He was taken with this girl.

"I know," he said, nodding his head as he watched her sweet smile grow.

And he knew in that moment that despite all that had happened, despite all of the darkness and grief that had surrounded them for the past few days, there was always light. There would always be light to fight for. And in that moment, Poe found the brightest light of all.

.oOo.

A/N: So after seeing The Last Jedi on Thursday with an awesome opening night crowd, I obviously fell in love with this scene after having shipped these two for almost two years now. After reflecting on the movie and eventually listening to some reviews I've made plans to see it again, but I couldn't wait to write something! Hope you enjoy and look forward to some more damerey fics from me ;)


End file.
